


Doing all the things we're not supposed to do.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Brock doesn't mind that Benny likes messing around with other teammates, especially if he gets to watch.





	Doing all the things we're not supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the World Series/during the off-season.

Sitting on the couch one night, Andrew decides to bring up a topic he'd avoided for quite some time mainly because he wasn't sure what Brock's reaction would be. It was now or never, he muses.

"Hey babe. How would you feel about me being with another guy?", he asks, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Brock then looks over at Benny, taking a moment before he spoke. "Another guy, huh? Well, depends on who it is. And I've only got one condition, I wanna watch.", he tells him.

And wow, of all the ways he'd imagined this conversation going, this was not one of them. He never thought that either Brock would be accepting of this, or that he'd want to watch. So naturally, it's a lot to take in.

"Um...well a few weeks ago back on the team plane when we were coming home from LA, I was talking to Chris and Rick after you'd fallen asleep. They'd told me how they'd been wanting to play with me for awhile.", he manages to stutter out, feeling his cheeks flush.  _Oh God. This was such an embarrassing conversation, telling your boyfriend that his friends wanted to fuck you._

Taking a deep breath, Benny manages to regain his composure. "But I told them that I wouldn't do anything with them unless you said it was okay.", he says, not meeting Brock's gaze.

"Hey Benny. Look at me, baby.", he says to the younger male, gently nudging his head up to meet his gaze. "I'm so glad you came to me about this. It means a lot to me that you're sharing this with me.", Brock tells him as he kisses the top of his head.

And he did understand why Benny was so uncomfortable about this topic. Talking to your significant other about hooking up with other people was definitely not a conventional thing. But it meant the world to Brock that he respected and valued his opinion so much.

Now that the tough part was out of the way, Brock was absolutely going to have fun with him. "You got two guys wanting to have their way with you? You little thot!", he teases him, giving Benny a wink and a grin. He certainly couldn't blame them, not only was he attractive but also exceptionally skilled when it came to sex.

As if Benny wasn't humiliated enough, his face was _burning_ with shame now. But he was able to recognize that Brock was teasing him pretty quickly. "Um so, you're okay with it?", he asks, still seeking Brock's approval, because at the end of the day, that's what mattered most to him.

Brock just shakes his head, grinning as he pulls Benny into his lap. "Course I'm okay with it, baby. Like I'll get to watch my boyfriend get it on with two of my friends. I don't know about you, but that's pretty hot to me.", he murmurs, nipping softly at his neck.

Now hearing how Brock is definitely into the idea, puts Benny's mind at ease.  _God, he is so lucky to have such a supportive and understanding boyfriend._

Laying his head against Brock's chest, Benny smiles softly. "So like tomorrow, I'll text Rick and set something up but right now I want you to take me to bed.", he says, wrapping his arms around the elder male's neck. And really, Brock isn't going to argue with that. So he scoops Benny up into his arms and carries him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an idea I'd had in my head for awhile. The inspiration for me to write this came from TheGirlInThePinkScarf's stories about Benny blowing Rick on the team plane, plus him and Brock inviting Rick over for sex. So this is kind of a play on that concept.


End file.
